Buckston - Town
Buckston is a small settlement nestled between Fillydelphia and Canterlot. It is home to Equestria's prime source of metals and is both rural and sophisticated at the same time. With it's multi-cultural aspects, it attracts many visitors and tourists every month. This is the town's prime source of income. It was once reigned by the elusive princess, Princess Indigo Violet, a descendant of the Luna Republic and a deceased Alicorn. Now the town follows a Constitutional Democracy, with Mayor Trinity 'Trixie' Linx in power at the present. History Buckston was founded during the aftermath of the Great Chaos War by Indigo Violet and her deciples. They built the town up from the ground, including a windmill. a small market and a few houses for all to live in. Indigo resided within the shadows, such was her nature. But when Nightmare Moon attacked Equestria hundreds of years later, she was forced to use her final strength to form the Elements of Harmony. ''She passed on in a Canterlot Hospital two weeks later. The residents of Buckston, filled with grief and despair by their beloved ruler's passing, went on for many years without a single word to any other settlement. Their town was taken from the map of Equestria and the town fell into ruins. Many years later, after Nightmare Moon's second attack on Equestria, the town had become a ghost town. A tourist trap. Ponies used the town's desolate and destroyed atmosphere as means of collecting large amounts of bits. But one colt, by the name of Portal Twist, saw potential in the town and forced his wealthy parents to rebuild the town, so ponies from Manehatten, Canterlot, Ponyville and all the other settlements in Equestria could move there and begin their new lives. The construction took a year, and the town was restored to it's former glory. Celestia cut the ribbon at the grand opening of the town, and within a week, new shops were opening and the town was bustling with ponies. Businesses such as Hardy Horseshoes, Tangy Jam, Whirlwind Boutique and Chaos Pixels. The town thrives to this day, and takes pride in it's multi-cultural ways and it's natural beauty. The town is also famous for it's power against Chrysalis when she attacked, and six members of the town discovered they represented the ''Elements of Truth, Princess Indigo's back-up weapon from thousands of years ago. The representatives of the elements are: *Silver Ingot, who represents Dedication. *Portal Twist, who represents Affection. *Cleff Quaver, who represents Responsibility. *Strawbarbleberry, who represents Imagination. *Pixel Metron, who represents Creativity. *And Peppermint Swirl, who represents Thoughtfulness. These six ponies battled Chrysalis and Discord, who attacked the town in a double team before the pair went their seperate ways to conquer Canterlot and Ponyville. They were successful, and defeated the villains. The town celebrated, and a statue was erected in the honour of the ponies. It is now located in the South area of Buckston, in Sugar Square, in the centre of a floral display and surrounded by the town's eateries. Another statue is located in Buckston, this statue is of the late Princess Indigo, and it is located in Park Square, surrounded by a fountain display with many floral tones. It is the centrepiece of the town's beauty. Businesses *Hardy Horseshoes - A business run by a pegasus mare named Silver, who supplies the town with horseshoes and ships smelted metals and pure metals out around Equestria, due to Buckston's position beside Foal Mountain. It is open most of the day, seven days a week. Silver lives in the top half of the shop with her younger sister, Bronze. *Whirlwind Boutique - A retail buisness run by a unicorn colt Portal Twist, the colt who is responsible for the rebuild of Buckston. Whirlwind Boutique is a clothing shop which specializes in clothing for both sexes, as not to appear biased towards one sex. It is open from early morning to late afternoon, but not open at all on weekends of holidays. Portal lives here with his younger sister, Twister, and they live in the back, second and third floors of the Boutique. *Chaos Pixels - A jazz bar run by a unicorn stallion named Cleff Quaver, which is open twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, three hundred and sixty five days a year. The bar, run by Cleff, has tables scattered around, with a large bar with displays cases behind it. There is also a stage with a piano and speakers and a microphone, for any performers in the town. *Puff Pastry - The most popular bakery/breakfast spot in the town. It is run by an earth pony mare named Bread Roll. This was one of the first buisnesses to be built in Buckston, alongside Hardy Horseshoes, Whirlwind Boutique, Chaos Pixels and Twinkle Star's Gem Shop. If living in Buckston, you are likely to see a famous pony once or twice coming for a coffee and a bagel, or a ciabatta roll, or a smoothie. *Twinkle Star's Gem Shop - As the name implies, this shop sells gemstones and jewellery, and is owned by a unicorn mare named Twinkle Star. It has limited opening hours, and is vastly popular among tourists and wealthy ponies visiting the town. *Sugar Rush - The most popular Sweet Shop in Buckston. Run by an Earth Pony mare named Peppermint Swirl, a master confectioner, the shop is open most of the day, but not on weekends. It sells every type of sweet imaginable, from cakes to boiled sweets, Peppermint makes it all. She lives in the second, third and fourth floors of this shop with her brother, Rhubarb and her sister, Cinnamon Swirl. *Minty Fresh Spa - A spae run by Pegasus colt, Minty Fresh. The spa is open from late morning to early afternoon, and only on weekends. It's extremely popular with the effeminate ponies, and seldom do you see a masculine pony in there. It has a main reception, monitored by Gleamer, and the main spa with a hot tub, mud baths, deck chairs, a swimming pool and aroma therapy rooms. *There are many more buisnesses, but listed here are the most popular ones. Famous Ponies A lot of famous ponies originate from Buckston, such as Trixie and Sapphire Shores. Trixie - Trixie was once known as Trinity Linx, the mayor of Buckston. Trinity had a special talent with using her magic to keep crowds under control, and attract large masses of ponies. But she got bored with using her talents to keep a crowd listening, so she left the town to start her job as a travelling performer. And she called herself by what her nickname was in filly school. Trixie. She has now returned to Buckston and resumed her role as Mayor. Sapphire Shores - Sapphire Shores' original name was Sapphire. She was a jeweller, who worked at Twinkle Star's Gem Shop. She always found herself singing while she was working, and one day, a record dealer came into the shop for a necklace and heard Sapphire's beautiful voice. He insisted he came with her to Canterlot, and she did. Thus, she became Sapphire Shores, world-famous pop sensation. Residents 'Unicorns' *Portal Twist *Trinity Linx *Cleff Quaver *Pixel Metron *Twister *Bronze Ingot *Twinkle Star *Tangy Meringue 'Pegasi' *Silver Ingot *Cinnamon Swirl *Sherri Quill *Blitz *Choco Honey *Minty Fresh *Gleamer *Rhubarb *Sugarcane *Kristaal 'Earth Ponies' *Sapphire (Formerly) *Peppermint Swirl *Copper *Seafoam *Bread Roll *Coffee Bean *Book Cover *Lemon Zest *Mallet *Butch *Strawbarbleberry *Snowbell 'Alicorns' *Princess Indigo Violet (Formerly) Buckston is all copyrighted to PortalTwistOfBuckston. Credit if used. Category:Fanfiction Category:Town Category:History Category:Elements of Truth Category:OC Category:Location